A wide range of institutions are forced to comply with expectations, rules and standards that necessitate a high level of organization. For example, a bank is expected to reliably treat its customers and potential customers fairly. However, it is difficult to meet this objective. Each customer, account or other instance is surrounded by unique circumstances which can complicate efforts to consistently act fairly even in the most regimen of institutional efforts. A bank may find a particular customer characteristic to be extremely important in its decision with regard to that customer, but data on that characteristic may be unavailable for another customer. Additionally, within an institution, different people (e.g., employees) can be involved with different customers or accounts. This variation can lead to further inconsistency regarding implemented procedures and final results. Thus, regardless of whether an institution is attempting to apply consistent treatment to improve customer relations, to allow for internal operation reviews or to conform with external policies, the institution may struggle to implement this treatment consistency.
Further, even assessing whether consistent treatment was applied can be difficult. An institution can receive information from a range of sources. For example, different customers may be willing and/or able to provide different types of information, and different credit institutions may provide different data even in response to same requests. Employees receiving this data may further have different preferences in terms of what information to retain and how to organize the information. Thus, attempts to review histories associated with a series of, e.g., accounts can be difficult given the variation across the data associated with the accounts.